Una semana en guerra
by Erendy Asakura
Summary: A Anna ya no le parece ser ignorada por Yoh así que toma cartas en el asunto una novata en un YohxAnna
1. lunes La guerra a comensado

La joven sacerdotisa se encontraba sobre su futon muy pensativa aun no estaba segura si había tomado la decisión correcta

-pero es que ya no puedo esperar más- suspiro

Después de todo ella tenía ya 19 años encima y su prometido aun no la había hecho sentir mujer.

Lo había estado pensando toda la noche ¿Cómo hacer que Yoh la hiciera suya, que sus almas se fundieran en una misma que sus cuerpos se tocaran uno al otro sin límite alguno?

-aaaaaaaaay-en solo pensarlo kyoyama se estremecía por completo

Si estaba firmemente decidida no pasaría de esta semana

Lunes

A la mañana siguiente un castaño se despertó con los rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que su prometida no lo había despertado con sus usuales gritos y baldes de agua fría.

Se paro con dificultad (todavía no estaba despierto del todo) y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de la rubia mas orgullosa del planeta (esto se decía siempre para aceptar el hecho de que si Anna nunca cambiaria pero que importaba aun así la amaba)

Sin embargo estas palabras no lo prepararon para la escena que tuvo frente a él al abrir la puerta

-Anna???

No lo podía creer la imagen que tenia ante él no podía ser de este mundo no señor tanta belleza no podía ser humana

Sobre su futon se encontraba su prometida dormida plácidamente como cualquier día pero a diferencia de cualquier otro día, esa mañana en especial esa gloriosa mañana en la que el shamán fue a ver que sucedía con ella y por qué no lo había despertado como todos los días, noto que ella no llevaba su yukata de siempre, no hoy tenia puesto un pequeño body negro transparente con mucho encaje este se podía ver ya que solo una tercera parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por las sabanas su cabello cubría al mitad de su rostro lo único que se podía ver con claridad eran sus labios rojos y finos.

Se veía tan pequeña sensual provocativa, una mujer digna de cualquier hombre en ese momento el joven que la veía muy detenidamente desde la puerta de la habitación no pudo evitar sentir un deseo de poseerla y hacerla suya, hasta que su sangre corrió rápido hasta sus mejillas haciéndolo sentir un extraño calor sobre su cara un calor casi insoportable, el casi por instinto lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de ese lugar y dirigirse casi volando hacia el baño de la pensión para tratar de apagar inútilmente con agua el fuego que acababa de prender la pequeña itako con su sola presencia.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de esta última se dibujaba una sonrisa

-la guerra a comenzado…


	2. Martes Paso a paso, poco a poco

MARTES

Despierta pedazo de basura, dijo la rubia dejando caer dos baldes de agua fría sobre el shaman

Aaaaaaaaaay Anna que pasa

Que pasa, que crees que te voy a dejar dormir hasta tarde como ayer, no señor y hoy tendrás que hacer doble entrenamiento y como no confió en que lo lleves acabo te voy a acompañar

A la mente de Yoh regreso el recuerdo del glorioso día de ayer para él fue un día increíble aunque sabía que lo había echado a perder

---------------------------------------recordando-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de su huida del cuarto de la itako

Esta se había despertado(claro todos ya sabemos que ella siempre estuvo despierta) y bajo a la cocina por un bote de helado que compro Loro Loro la última vez que había venido a la pensión y que ella nunca le permitió comer con muchas escusas como que no preparo bien la comida o no termino sus deberes la verdad es que solo le gustaba torturarlo (desde hacía un tiempo acá le había tomado un gran gusto a hacer sufrir al aniu )tomo una cuchara y subió a su habitación.

Unos minutos después regreso el castaño al cuarto de su prometida para seguir con su misión (¿averiguar por qué no lo había despertado?) aun con sus mejillas un poco coloradas por la impresión de ver a su prometida en ese… estado

Pero o sorpresa que cuando regresa a la habitación de su prometida el trabajo que le costó deshacer el color carmín de su semblante se vino abajo ya que al entrar vio a su prometida sentada sobre su futon apoyando su peso en la pared con el bote de helado en sus pierna, con una mirada muy provocativa que a la ves mostraba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando su postre.

El pequeño body se subía mas arriba de sus muslos dejando ver la braga negro solido de la chica, en la parte de arriba los tirantes con los que se sostenía el pequeño vestido caían de sus hombros era la imagen de la mujer perfecta

El quería abalanzase sobre ella besarla abrazarla y hacerla suya, pero por alguna extraña razón que ni el comprendía solo pudo decir

A…Anna te encuentras bien

mmmm por que preguntas dijo la rubia con una mescla de sensaciones en cada palabra era entre enojo, tristeza, decepción, ternura e ingenuidad

Es que no me despertaste y no me has mandado a entrenar ni me has pedido que haga el desayuno ni que limpie, barra, recoja, sacuda, etc. la casa ni que haga tus deberes de la escuela ni que haga

Ok ya basta dijo algo molesta la itako

En verdad le pedía tantas cosas a su prometido y por que repetía tanto la palabra "haga"

Entonces que tienes Anita dijo con ternura Yoh

Bueno, a decir verdad me siento un poco mal pero solo un POCO dijo la itako con énfasis en poco ella odiaba mostrarse débil

Continuo- por alguna extraña razón tengo muuuuuucho calor dijo estas palabras con un toque de sensualidad que el castaño no pudo ignorar, así como tampoco pudo evitar que su cara se pusiera de mil colores

Quieres… que te… lleve al doctor dijo el castaño con un toque de inocencia en su vos

La itako hubiera caído de espaldas ante el comentario de su prometido si no hubiera sido que la pared la sostenía

_baka pensó la rubia acaso me tengo que desnudar y ponerme un letrerito que diga desesperada por hacer el amor y "creo que ni eso lo entendería "_

-----------------------------------------fin del recuerdo----------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Anna ya vooooooy

Qué te pasa tengo algo en la cara

Yoh no le podía dar crédito a sus ojos por lo que estaba viendo

La kyoyuma tenia puesto un pequeño short y una camisa de tirantes para hacer ejercicio de color negro ambos amoldados a su perfecta figura

A… Anna por que esta vestida así

Porque te voy a acompañar que no oíste lo que te dije

Qué crees que no seque no terminas tu entrenamiento por ir con manta o por estar de vago por el cementerio

No Anna como crees dijo el castaño con un dejo de inocencia en su rostro

Además me hace falta el ejercicio a mi también así que vístete te espero en 10 minutos

Diciendo esto salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras

El shaman no tardo ni 5 minutos en vestirse y reunirse con su prometida que llevaba amarrado el cabello con una coleta se veía tan hermosa

Ok vámonos

Claro Anita

Se dirigieron al parque y trotaron por lo que al parecer del shaman eran horas, pero después de eso noto al bello ángel que corría a un lado suyo, mientras la observaba noto que le llevaba bien el paso y pudo ver como trataba de no aparentar cansancio, si así era su fuerte prometida no se permitía mostrarse débil ante ninguna situación

Qué tal si descansamos un poco dijo la itako

Claro

Se detuvieron en una banca sacaron un par de botellas que llevaba Yoh en su mochila y empezaron a beber pero la kyoyama la bebía muy rápido con desesperación como si fuera la última vez que fuera a tomar el preciado liquido

Anna – estaba a punto de decirle que no tomara el agua tan rápido que le aria daño pero se detuvo a notar que por la velocidad que tomaba el agua había derramado un poco sobre su camisa haciendo que esta se transparentara un poco esto éxito al shaman que continuo mirándola y noto como estaba llena de pequeñas gotitas de sudor por todo el cuerpo

Por kami-sama se veía tan hermosa y sexy

Aaaaaaaaaaaay como puedo estar pensando en eso se sacudió un poco la cabeza como intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente

Como podía estar pensando eso si ella leía sus pensamiento de seguro que lo mandaba a visitar de un solo golpe a su amigo Ren

Yoh te pasa algo

A no nada Anita solo pensaba, bueno seguimos

Claro

Anna sabía perfectamente que había logrado lo que se propuso , pero con una pequeña consecuencia por beber tan rápido el agua tubo un agudo dolor en su cuerpo que le duro todo el entrenamiento de Asakura y un poco más. Pero no le importaba ya que cada día estaba más cerca de su meta.

Y es que después de lo de ayer la itako se dio cuenta que con su prometido ay que ir lento y paso por paso.

**Gracias por leer mi historia**

**El capitulo anterior fue muy corto por eso metí el lunes en el martes espero que les haya gustado**


	3. Miercoles Declaracion de guerra

_**Miércoles **_

Ay que ver los zombis mutantes 3

No Tiburoneitor la venganza

Mejor guerra y destrucción

Noooo yo quiero ver 10 días antes de la boda

Pilika como se te ocurre que vamos a ver una tontería de niñas como esa, nosotros somos machos, hombres hechos y derechos no nos gustan ese tipo de cursilerías

Martes

Después de terminar el excitante día de ejercicio Anna e Yoh regresaron a la mansión pero no esperaron encontrarse con:

Valla hasta que por fin llegan, pues donde estaban

Muchachos jijiji que hacen aquí

Estaban Horo horo, Pilika, Ren, Chocolove y Lyserg en la entrada de la pensión, Anna solo podía ver como la mayoría de sus planes se iban por el desagüe

Valla perece que la bruja sigue contigo

A quien le llamase bruja perdedor- después de estas palabras solo se pudo ver como Horo horo salía volando lejos de la mansión

5min después de que el aniu regresara a la pensión y del cálido y tranquilo recibimiento que hubo después de la golpiza que le propino Anna entraron a la casa, se sentaron en la sala

Entonces a que se debe que tanto vago este en mi casa

Ah … comenzó Ren mi hermana sugirió el reencuentro ya que pronto yo tomare posesión de todos los negocios de la familia tao y lo mas probable es que no los vea en una larga temporada

Si y Jun me contacto hace una semana para que nos reuniéramos hoy dijo pilika

También les aviso a usedes no

Chocolove y Lyserg asintieron

No sé porque a ustedes no loes abra avisado ya que dijo que lo mas conveniente era que todos nos reuniéramos aquí ya que la casa es grande y es el punto central entre todas nuestras residencias

Ya veo entones Jun lo tenía todo bien planeado solo con el pequeño detalle de que a nosotros no nos aviso

Verdad que si por eso nos sorprendió que ninguno estuviera en casa declaro la peliazul

Aunque yo tenía las esperanzas de que hubieras abandonado a Anna y por eso no estuvieras por estar celebrando o algo así

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah es lo único que pudo decir el piliazul ya que no paso ni media fracción de segundo cuando ya era atacado por los demonios de Anna que lo dejaron acorralado en un rincón

Al parecer solo se iban a quedar ahí asa el viernes que Jun llegara para celebrar una gran fiesta eso le quitaba mucho tiempo a los planes de la itako ya que sabía que con los amigos de su prometido en la pensión no podía actuar de la misma forma provocativa con la que había iniciado esa semana

Miércoles

Qué tal si vamos a ver un película al cine chicos, para no estar aquí encerrados todo el día

Creo que sería buena idea, pero cual veríamos…

Ya dejen de estar peleando y compren los voleos de una buena ves (y regresamos a donde empesamos)

Si Anna dijeron los chicos como soldados

1 hora después

No Déniz no te puedas casar con Derek después de que te entregaste a Brallan

Tardaron tanto en decidirse que los voleas para tiburoneitor, zombis mutantes 3 y guerra y destrucción se habían acabado y no les quedo más que entrar a ver 10 días antes de la boda

Lo sé pero así lo prometí no puedo dar marcha atrás además este matrimonio le conviene a mi familia en muchas formas y lo sabes, si pero tú no lo amas

Que aburrido pensaba la itako que tonterías son estas…

Brallan cómo vas a permitir que ella se case con el después de lo que han vivido

Vanesa no lo entiendes ella se me insinuó tanto que literalmente se estaba regalando, cuando al fin cedí no sentí nada al momento de hacerlo todo fue tan fácil y superficial que no significó nada para mi, ella me gustaba por lo que era un chica atractiva profesional e independiente, pero ahora no se qué pensar de ella

Estos diálogos calaron el corazón de la rubia como espinas, y si Yoh también creía eso y si estaba siendo una arrastrada cualquiera y si parecía estar desesperada y urgida no saco estos pensamientos de su mente hasta que llegaron a la pensión y las palabras de pilika se hicioeron presentes

Aaaaaaaaaay fue la película mas romantica del siglo quien iba pensar que Brallan y Vanesa iban a terminar juntos, y después de todo lo que paso Denis para que él se acostara con ella, pero tiene razón se estaba regalando a sí misma, que pena me dan las mujeres así, valen tan poco

Pilika lamento interferir en tus profundos pensamientos pero esa película solo a ustedes las chicas les gustan la verdad nosotros nos quedamos dormidos

Hermano tal vez no lo creas pero si ay chicos a los que les gustan esas películas

Si pero no batean exactamente del mismo lado que nosotros

No digas tonterías estoy segura de que a alguien de los chicos les gusto, tal vez…mmm… Yoh tu no teas quejado a ti si te gusto la película

A mí pues…

Si tal vez se sintió identificado por eso de tener que casarse por obligación y no por gusto

Todos se callaron esperando el golpe que seguramente la rubia le proporcionaría al usui pero en vez de eso ella solo se levanto de su lugar y subió las escaleras todos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se escucho el azote de una puerta

Hermano como puedes decir ese tipo de cosas eres un desconsiderado

Ay que yo solo digo la verdad aaaaaaaah me alegra que ese ogro no me allá golpeado claro no podía hacer nada porque estaba diciendo la verdad

Ya cállate vestía dijo Ren

A quien le estas llamando vestía

Pues a ti animal un que no lo creas la gente normal tiene sentimientos por mas frialdad que aparenten

Yo..o..yo cre…o.. yo creo que estas exagerando esa niña no siente nada verdad Yoh, Yoh

Subió con Anna desde hace un rato en verdad eres tan insensible y despistado, todos aquí sabemos lo mucho que Yoh quiere a Anna y viceversa tu eres el único idiota que no se había dado cuenta de eso

Aay pero como le puede gustar esa tipa tan fría se nota que ella no es capaz de sentir nada por nadie además…

Ay qué les pasa

Ven acá te daremos tu merecido

Mientras tanto a fuera de la habitación de Anna

Annita puedo pasar

No hubo respuesta dentro de la habitación

Tu sabes que lo que dijo Horo horo no es cierto y que para mí no es una obligación casarme contigo

Anna por favor, hubo una pequeña pausa, porque yo te amo… sabes es curioso que las veces que hablamos de nuestros sentimientos siempre hay una puerta entre nosotros creo que es hora de cambiar eso-dijo abriendo la puerta y encontró a su prometida mirando por la ventana recargando su cara en su mano

Anna estas bien- el shaman no pudo evitar ver lo linda que la itako se veía iluminada por la luna ella era tan perfecta tenía el rostro de un ángel y el cuerpo de una diosa empezando por sus torneadas piernas que bien le habían sentado los entrenamientos en osore, terminando estas le seguía su perfecta cadera con la proporción exacta para su cuerpo ni más ni menos y esa cintura pocas chicas podían tener una cintura como esa sin olvidar sus pechos que generosa había sido la naturaleza con ella el joven Yoh no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal presencia, hasta que volvió su vista al rostro de la chica tan perfecto y fino como el de una muñeca y en sus ojos había lagrimas, un momento lagrimas la poderosa Anna kyoyama estaba llorando no podía ser cierto

Annita que te sucede no tienes por qué llorar si quieres en este mismo instante corro a Horohoro de la pensión para que ya no siga diciendo tonterías no te quiero ver triste mientras decía esto se abalanzo rápidamente contra la rubia hasta tenerla en sus brazo en un abrazo lleno de amor y ternura

Yoh, no es eso

Entonces que es lo que te sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Si lo sé es solo que…

Anda Annita dilo no te preocupes yo te ayudare en lo que pueda lo juro así como prometí protegerte contra todo lo que te hiciera daño

Gracias , es solo que pensaba en la película

Anna por favor tu sabes que yo si me quiero casar contigo

Si lo sé pero es otra parte de la película la que me puso así

Cual la parte en la que ella se entrega a él casi rogándole por hacer el amor

Si es solo que… un momento como sabes, acaso tan obvia e sido

Claro que no Annita solo que nuestra relación siempre se ha basado en los detalles, así que aprendí a fijarme bien en ese tipo de cosas

(Bueno la verdad creo que he sido obvia pero como tengo un prometido taaaaaaaan despistado creí que no lo había notado para nada pensó Anna)Entonces crees que soy una arrastrada

Claro que no

Entonces porque no me dijiste nada, ni…

Yoh la callo con un profundo beso al principio tierno y después se fue volviendo mas apasionante el shaman tomo a la itako por la cintura para después recorrer sus manos por toda su espalda, el beso se iba profundizando, la rubia se cenia en el cielo estaba segura que ese sería el momento en el que se entregara a su prometido, Yoh seguía en su labor de recorrer la espalda de ella y mas allá donde esta pierde su nombre después y más abajo hasta entrar por debajo del vestido de la rubia, Anna al darse cuenta de las acciones de su prometido se movió rápidamente para quedar en el piso junto con su prometido en ese momento el castaño perdió el control de la situación y era ella quien llevaba su mano hacia su pantalón cuando…

Que pasa Yoh, el shaman había detenido a la rubia levantándose hasta quedar sentado-es que acaso no quieres hacer el amor conmigo- dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos

Pero claro que si quiero solo que…

Solo que, que Asakura dijo un poco molesta

Escucha la razón por la que no te dije nada antes es porque, bueno me agrado la idea de que me fueras seduciendo poco a poco

Enserio

Por supuesto, me encanta como te das a desear y no te preocupes no eres una arrastrada ni una urgida ni nada de eso además me gustan tu juego los pequeños vestidos para dormir la forma tan sexi como comes la ropa ajustada

Ok quien eres y donde está el Yoh Asakura que conozco

jijijiji

Además siempre quise ser yo el que tuviera el control en esto ya que tú controlas todo lo demás así que no voy a ser fácil e Annita

De acuerdo, entonces esto es guerra declarada

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron los primeros capítulos en especial a**

**Annita Kyoyama****  
****Lady Dark Miranda****Haruko Hinako****mayori asakura****Tinavb**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

**Lamento decepcionar a todos los que querían ver sufrir a Yoh pero me agrado más la idea de que fuera al revés**

**Tal vez este capítulo es un poco cursi… bueno tal ves muy cursi pero es que tenía que haber sentimientos de promedió no, pero no se preocupen les prometo que abra mas acción en el siguiente capítulo espérenlo el próximo jueves**

**Jueves: baja por enfermedad?**

**A por cierto subí el capitulo dos , dos veces ya que por culpa del traductor de google tenia unos horribles problemas de ambigüedad **

**Gracias a todos pueden dejar quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, reclamaciones, jitomatasos o lo que ustedes quieran**


	4. Jueves, baja por enfermedad?

**Hola perdon por el retraso pero aqui esta este es uncapitulo muy especial es para alguien que quiero mucho y hoy es su cumple esto es para ti Miguel Angel De la o **

**Jueves**

Todos listos, pues vámonos; Anna nos vemos por la tarde, Yoh cuídate para que estés bien para la fiesta de mañana OK

No te preocupes Pilika que se diviertan jijiji

Pilika, solo espero que a tu hermano se lo coma un tiburón, se ahogue o algo por el estilo, o si decides abandonarlo mejor

"Bruja maldita" susurro horo horo

Ja, ya no tienes el valor de decirle nada de frente

Cállate, picudin, después de la golpiza que ustedes me pusieron ayer ni ganas me quedan además cuando Yoh bajo me dio una mirada… de… ay no sé de qué pero jamás vi que Yoh mirara de esa manera y luego, si me corre de la casa yo que hago no tengo dinero para pagar un hotel

Entonces no te quedara de otra más que hacer todo lo que ella te diga sin replicar

Si lo sé T.T

**Miércoles**

Se escucho el cerrar de una puerta, los pasos de dos personas bajando las escaleras y ahí estaba Anna kyoyama e Yoh Asakura, cuando entraron en la sala provocaron un silencio total todos se quedaron sin palabras con su simple presencia

El Asakura observo la habitación detenidamente, y después de comerse con la vista a su amigo horo horo que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación lleno de golpes, el no supo si enfadarse con el por lo que le dijo a Anna o agradecerle por dar la pauta para que él y su prometida pudieran hablar de lo que les estaba sucediendo, de lo que si estaba seguro es que después de esos golpes jamás se atrevería a decirle nada mas a su Annita; pronto noto que había un integrante más, de los que había antes de que el subiera

Matan que haces aquí, (dijo Yoh rompiendo el silencio que se había creado cuando entraron), cuando llegaste

Llegue hace un rato, porque no me avisaste que los chicos estaban aquí

huuum no se, creo que lo olvide jijiji

Valla amigo pero donde tienes la cabeza

A pues no se

Por esa razón reprobaste matemáticas Yoh

REPROBASTE MATEMATICAS, un aura oscura rodeo a la itako

Pero Anna solo fue un parcial no todo el año lo puedo solucionar, (el shaman temía por su vida como nunca antes) de hecho manta por qué no me ayudas a estudiar ahora

Yoh tomo a manta de la mano y lo saco de la habitación tan rápido que no dio oportunidad a la rubia de seguir regañándolo

Pero qué te pasa por poco y me arrancas el brazo Yoh…

¡Manta! (dijo cayendo al piso con lagrimas en los ojos) acabo de declararle la guerra a Anna T.T

5 minutos después de una larga explicación

Yoh como se te ocurre jamás le ganaras a Anna tu te mueres por estar con ella; ella tiene todas las armas para ganar y tu todas las de perder

Lo sé pero por esta vez quiero ser yo la que la controle y no ella a mí que puedo hacer

Pues la verdad la veo muy difícil y luego mañana en la playa ya me lo imagino

A que e refieres con mañana en la playa

Si es que cuando estabas arriba, platicamos sobre la playa artificial que ay aquí en Tokio en la zona de Odaiba y nos pareció increíble la idea se ir ahí a pasar el día

A ya veo jijiji creo que va a ser divertido

Si claro el agua, el sol, la arena, Anna en traje de baño, los amigos, la comida

Si va a ser genial además los… la cara del shaman se tiño de mil colores después de analizar la idea que su amigo puso en su cabeza, su bella prometida con un sugerente traje de baño asoleándose sobre la arena

Lo siento amigo (dijo el cabezón mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo) pero si vas a la playa mañana seguro que ella te gana

Entonces que hago Manta, (el tenia razón lo más probable era que la rubia aprovechara al máximo su día en la playa)

Bueno tal vez podríamos…

**Jueves por la mañana**

Yoh ya estás listo

Chicos cof, cof, no me siento muy bien

Len Tao y Manta Oyamada estaban parados en la entrada de la habitación de Asakura

Vaya tan débil eres, te enfermas por nada

Len pues no creo que haya sido por nada mira la ventana está abierta

Ahhhhhh, (dijo el chino con cara de fastidio) no pudo creer que seas tan tonto como para haber dejado la ventana abierta toda la noche

Jijijijiji ups creo que olvide cerrarla, bueno no es tan grave probablemente si descanso hoy mañana ya ese bien

Grrr como te gusta hacer tonterías, por tu culpa voy a tener que aguantar yo solo a horo horo

Pero len, vas a estar con Chocolove, Ryu, Lyserg y los demás no te vas a ir solo

Aargh eso ya lo sé pero que no entiendes q…

Porque demonios hacen tanto escándalo (dijo la rubia entrando violentamente a la habitación)

Buenos días Annita

Y tu porque no te has levantado

Pues veras es que…

El torpe de Yoh se enfermo por dejar la ventana abierta, (interrumpió el shaman con ojos de sol)

A ya veo, eso quiere decir que no vas a ir a la playa

Jijiji creo que sí, me tendré que quedar aquí

Pero que tonto eres Yoh con el trabajo que les costó organizarlo para que tú lo eches a perder

Pero aún pueden ir sin mí no les quiero arruinar el día a todos

Puf pues al menos a mí si me lo arruinaste, con lo que me quería broncear

Pero Anna tu puedes ir si quieres

Estás loco es el deber de una buena esposa es estar con su esposo cuando este lo necesite, que crees que me diría tu abuela si se entera que te abandone mientras estabas enfermo, lo más probable es que hasta nuestro compromiso cancele

No creo que se vaya a esos extremos, (dijo el shaman un poco sorprendido por las palabras de su prometida)

Y tú que sabes después de todo eres el bobo que dejo la ventana abierta toda la noche

Touche

Len y manta solo observaban la pelea de la pareja, mientras eran ignorados por completo

Un momento después de los inesperados sucesos de la mañana todos partieron dejando solos a Anna e Yoh

Bueno vete a acostar

Pero tengo hambre

Que te vayas a acostar, yo te llevare el desayuno

M...me…me vas a llevar el desayuno a la cama

QUE TE SUBAS A ACOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR

Solo se vio una estela de humo que se perdía por las escaleras

Kyururu, el estomago de Yoh se quejaba de forma escandalosa, Ay me muero de hambre que estará haciendo Anna, pensó el shaman, abre hecho bien en quedarme en casa, hhhha yo si quería ir a la playa, tal vez después de que esta tontería acabe podamos ir Anna y yo solos creo que…

Repentinamente se abrió de la puerta del cuarto sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Qué bueno que ya está aquí me muero de hambre, pensó

Toma aquí está tu desayuno dijo la itako en un tono monótono que no denotaba ninguna emoción, al mismo tiempo que ponía frente al castaño un tazón con un liquido espeso y verde

¿Que es esto? parece la cosa verde que sale de los pantanos

Son algas te curaran el resfriado

Esta segura, parece veneno

Yoh Asakura acaso insinúas que trato de matarte

Pero claro que no Anita

Entones comételo

Pero estas segura de que esto es comestible

Que te lo comas, o no dejare entrar a eso vándalos que llamas amigos, entren a la pensión

Está bien, el shaman suspiro y conteniendo la respiración tomo una cucharada del brebaje que tenia frente a él, puagg esto sabe horrible

No tiene que saber bien, tiene que aliviarte eso es todo y no me voy de aquí hasta que te acabes todo

Y así con un gesto de dolor y asco en cada bocado, el desdichado Asakura se termino todo el plato de algas

Listo Annita

Anna no dijo nada y se limito a retirarle el plato

¿Que eso es todo?

Acaso quieres más algas

No, no claro que NO pero esto es todo lo que voy a desayunar

Lo mejor para curar una gripa es la comida sencilla y austera

Asute qué?, Pensó en shaman, de acuerdo pero me podrías dar solo un pequeño vaso de zumo de naranja solo uno chiquito es algo sencillo y ausustero

AUSTERO

Así eso

Lo siento pero se acabo

Bueno entonces una naranja

Los vagos de tus amigos se las llevaron para su picnic en la playa y no dejaron ninguna

No puede ser T.T

El precio de tener amigos, y con estas palabras Anna salió de la habitación de Yoh

Media hora…

45 minutos…

1 hora…

2 horas…

3 horas…

Ya me aburrí

A Yoh siempre se le ha dado el ser flojo pero es difícil no hacer nado cuando en el estomago solo llevas un horrible plato de algas

Que Anna piensa matarme de hambre, ya por cierto que estará haciendo, no escucho la tv ni ningún otro ruido abra salido o se abra quedado dormida?

Con estas incógnitas en su cabeza Yoh salió de su habitación buscando a la dueña de sus pensamientos

En su cuarto no esta así que no está durmiendo, o estará durmiendo en la sala

Camino por el pasillo hasta que un inconfundible olor provoco que se detuviera

Un momento ese olor, es, si, no puedo equivocarme, son… NARANJAS

El castaño siguió el olor hasta uno de los pasillos de la casa que daban al patio, se detuvo en seco y se limito a observar su descubrimiento

El olor a naranja provenía de la chica acostada en el pasillo sobre una toalla con un diminuto bikini color negro de la parte inferior y rojo de la superior

Que haces aquí deberías estar en tu cuarto

Anna, dijo el ignorando la palabras anteriormente dichas por su prometida, hueles a naranjas

Claro que huelo a naranja es el bronceador que me envió Jun contiene los antioxidantes de la naranja para que el sol no dañe mi piel. Dijo la joven mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentada frente a él, hiso una pequeña pausa esperando alguna reacción de su prometido pero al no haber ninguno continuo, en la mañana te dije que solo quería ir a la playa para broncearme pero ya que no pude ir decidí broncearme aquí… Yoh me escu…

De la nada el shaman se lanzo contra ella hasta tenerla en sus brazos, comenzó besando su pequeño cuello "o kami no solo huele a naranjas también sabe a ellas" su camino de besos siguió descendiendo pasando por en medio de sus pechos asta llega a su ombligo, el Asakura volvió su mirada hacia el rostro de prometida que lo veía un poco confundida, el solo sonrió e inmediatamente después tomo posesión de sus labios, la recostó suavemente en el piso sin romper el beso que cada instante se iba tornando más intenso, comenzó a recorrer la perfecta anatomía de la rubia con sus manos de los pies a la cabeza de esta pasando lentamente por cada parte de su cuerpo, como tratando de grabarla en su memoria con lujo de detalle, ella se sintió en la gloria al sentir las traviesas manos de su prometido y quiso participar comenzó quitando lentamente su yukata con movimientos claros y precisos terminando su labor giro al chico para que ahora fuera ella quien quedara sobre él, este movimiento inesperado hiso despertar al shaman para que pudiera analizar su situación 1- no ay naranjas 2-ella conoce mi debilidad por esta fruta 3-un bronceador de naranja 4-un diminuto traje de baño, esto es plan con maña

Haa pero que importa pensó relajándose por completo al sentir la traviesas manos de su Annita

ALTO ella está teniendo el control

Al prensar en esto el shaman se separo bruscamente de la rubia

Que pasa bufo Anna

L...lo…lo estás haciendo de nuevo estas tomando el control (dijo con miedo en cada palabra)

Yoh no baka

La rubia se levanto echa una furia y desapareció en los pasillos

Uff estuvo cerca pero creo que le gane, aaah pero que estoy diciendo, cómo puedo ser tan idiota tengo a la mujer más linda del mundo y no puedo, bueno más bien no quiero estar con ella pero que me pasa T.T oh está regresando, se habrá arrepentido, me ira a dejar el control a mí, claro y len y horo horo se llevan muy bien, entonces qué querrá…

La rubia se fue acercando cada vez más al shaman hasta tenerlo de frente

Pues en vista de que ya te sientes tan bien 500 lagartijas

Pero Anna

AHORA

1, 2, 3, 4…

La rubia se mantuvo a un lado observando, mientras este realizaba su tarea recientemente impuesta, hasta que ella hablo

Yoh por que fingiste estar enfermo

Anna… por qué crees que estoy fingiendo, dijo el castaño un poco nervioso suspendiendo su ejercicio

No te dije que te detuvieras, grito la rubia

27, 28, 29, 30…

No te hagas el tontón con migo, dijo en tono que mostraba impaciencia, pensé que querías estar conmigo a solas, pero después de lo de hace un momento puedo ver que no, dijo Anna con voz melancólica

No Anna no pienses que no quiero estar contigo es que… (Ay que le digo, no le puedo decir que me quede aquí para no verla en traje de baño, para que al final saliera peor)

A así que fue por eso, en verdad eres un tonto, crees que me atrevería a hacer algo frente a esa bola de idiotas

La verdad no había pensado en eso, oye por que lees mi mente, dijo como regaño

Es que últimamente te guardas muchas cosas además mentiste y el trato era que mientras me dijeras toda la verdad yo no buscaría en tus pensamientos

Yoh recordó el día de esa promesa

* * *

Era una linda mañana en una gran casona en Izumo, en los pasillos de estas se encontraban dos jóvenes disfrutando uno a uno de su compañía en silencio, todo era tan armonioso y en calma hasta que el joven heredero de la familia Asakura rompió el silencio con una pregunta que lo agobiaba hace ya varios días

¿Anna todavía lees mis pensamientos?

A veces por…

¿Porque los lees?

Para saber si me estás diciendo la verdad

Pensé que no necesitabas tus poderes para saber el si la gente miente

Es que… (Era cierto ella nuca necesito de sus poderes para desmentir a alguien, pero con el todo era diferente aún no estaba segura del porque pero así era) tu eres la acepción de todas mis reglas y no me quiero arriesgar

Y si yo no te mintiera

Pues creo que ya no leería tu mente, pero como puedo estar segura de que no me mentiras

Porque… pensó un momento, te lo prometo, dijo el joven castaño dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a su prometida

Pero si no leo tu mente como puedo saber qué te pasa o si necesitas algo

Bueno entonces no solo te prometo decirte toda la verdad también te prometo contarte todo, es una promesa del corazón y mientras decía este formaba con los dedos una cruz en su pecho

Ahh (la rubia pensó un momento no estaba segura de si podría mantener esa promesa para ella era indispensable saber lo que su prometido pensaba pero confiaba en el) de acuerdo

* * *

Yoh por que no quieres estar conmigo; pronuncio la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Ya te dije que no es eso es qu…

Tu quieres tener el control ya se, pero estoy tan acostumbrada a tenerlo, que lo hago sin pensar

Creo que yo tengo la culpa por dejar que tú cargues con todas las decisiones

La verdad a mí me gusta así; Y por eso creo que no acepto que seas tú quien dirija nuestra vida sexual, dijo la rubia quitada de la pena su prometido solo sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas ente la actitud tan directa de ella

Anna, dijo él mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba crees que estoy siendo injusto

La rubia solo pudo hundir su mirada en el pecho del shaman se sentía apenada ente su actitud

Creo que no, dijo ella mientras se aferraba más a el

Tranquila te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos

Ok dijo la itako intentando separarse un poco de su prometido para observar su mirada, pero este no permitió al contrario se aferro mas al cuerpo de ella

Yoh tengo que… la callo con un dulce beso, el comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y un poco mas arriba, la piel de ella se estremecía ante este contacto

Que ases

No estoy seguro,y después de dichas palabras volvio fundió sus labios con los de ella

Se separo unos centímetros de ella viéndola a los ojos esos ojos negros que lo volvían loco

Te amo tanto

Yoh yo

Pero el no permitió que siguiera ya que volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso más profundo que el anterior

Yoh yo también te amo y mientras ella decía esto el shaman llenaba a la sacerdotisa de pequeños, ella solo se dejaba llevar por la avalancha de emociones que provocaban las caricias que su prometido le proporcionada

Yoh tocaba sin limite su cuerpo mientras besaba los senos de la rubia sobre el taje de baño, pronto este fue olvidado ya que las hábiles manos del chico pudieron deshacer el nudo con el que este se sujetaba ella solo se entregaba a él emitiendo pequeños gemidos de placer que alentaban a su acompañante a seguir con su labor

Lentamente la rubia fue despojando al joven de su yucuta y su ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo, acaricio lentamente su torso desnudo y perfectamente marcado

Sus labios volvieron a unirse y dentro de sus bocas sus lenguas tenían una batalla sin tregua

De un instante a otro los dos terminaron en el piso Yoh sobre Anna, los dedos de él se había adentrado a la mas intima parte de ella despojándola de la única prenda que la cubría, y acariciándola suavemente en un ir y venir que iba tomando mayor velocidad, la fue llevando poco a poco a otro nivel de placer, mientras el succionaba uno de sus pechos,

Sus ligeros gemidos se transformaron rápidamente en gritos de pasión que excitaban cada vez más a su compañero, estaban al máximo ya solo quedaba una cosa por hacer

De pronto todo se detuvo ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos como poniéndose de acuerdo de la siguiente acción que iban a realizar

En ese instante ambos habían olvidado su pequeña guerra poco le importaba a Yoh el hecho de tener el control y Anna ni siquiera se percato de esto en ese instante todo iba a terminar por fin lo que tanto habian esperado los dos se iba a realizar

Yoh Anna ya llegamos

**muchas grasias por su pasiencia y por leer mi historia mil grasias por sus comentarios**


	5. Viernes,fiesta para dos

**Viernes**

-Que demonios paso aquí???

**Jueves**

-Yoh, Anna están ahí

-Si aquí estoy, chicos que bueno que ya llegaron

Un joven castaño apareció frente a sus amigos algo desalineado con su yukata para dormir mal puesta, sus cabellos algo revueltos y rojo como una manzana

-Yoh te sientes bien

-si por que preguntan

-Estas todo rojo a lo mejor todavía tienes fiebre

-no, no se preocupen ya me siento bien enserio

Yoh miraba a todos lados, como buscando una piedra donde esconderse y la encontró…

-Jun que sorpresa cuando llegaste

-Acabo de llagar, me tope con ellos en la entrada, por cierto donde esta Anna, quería disculparme por no avisar antes de esta pequeña reunión

-Bueno ella esta… el chaman hiso una pequeña pausa buscando un poco de tiempo para que la sacerdotisa tuviese tiempo para arreglarse para que no quedara ni rastro de lo que hacían antes de que ellos llegaran, -bueno creo que ella esta en su habitación

-Vaya pero que inconciente prometida tienes tu enfermo y ella descansando

-Bueno la verdad es que ella me estuvo cuidando toda la mañana

-Bueno peo aun así yo creo qu…auch

Pilika le había dado un buen golpe en las costillas con su codo para que se callara después de todo no querían que un incidente como el de ayer se repitiese

**Vierne****s**

En el comedor estaban manta, Ren, Yoh, Manta, Horo y Jun planeando los últimos detalles para la fiesta de hoy, ya que al despertar cierta rubia pasaría revisión y si algo no le parecía cancelaria todo

-Pues faltan los licores, botanas y algunos víveres ya termine la lista ¿quien va ir a comprarlos? Dijo Ren un poco dormido

-pues tu que no se supone que tu ibas a pagar

-si pero eso se ignifica que tengo que ir yo, por que no vas tu ya que como tu dijiste yo voy a pagar

-claro que no yo no voy

-muchos alguien tiene que ir, dijo manta aburrido por la conversación de sus amigos

-Yo voy, se hizo escuchar la vos de la itako que iba entrando a la habitación

-Que, tú, Anna haciendo las compras, Yoh creo que la contagiaste, es eso o el fin del mudo

-Cállate Horokeu, dijo ella mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza, -yo solo quiero un poco de tranquilidad y eso solo lo lograre si estoy a varios km lejos de ti

-Anna no creo que sea buena idea son muchas cosas no vas a poder tu sola dijo manta

-Que insinúas enano, acaso crees que soy débil

-No para nada yo solo digo que seria mejor si alguien te acompañara

-Yo te acompaño

-No Yoh, no creo que sea buena idea dejar a estos solos en la casa puede que cuando regresemos ya no allá casa a la cual regresar

-Vamos Anna no seas desconfiada, comento la taotista, deja que Yoh te acompañe nosotros cuidaremos la casa además si no es el quien mas, a Horo no lo aguantas, Manta no podría y Ren pues, tu y Ren son… como decirlo… no creo que sea buena idea, la chica de pelos verdes pensó en que esos dos necios y obstinados juntos y sin nadie como mediador mala idea

-esta bien que Yoh me acompañe, y a donde vamos

-Pues veras Ren hiso la lista de las botellas y son… algo sofisticadas no las vas a encontrar en cualquier tienda de auto servicio y… manta se detuvo ya sintio la penetrante mirada de la rubia sobre el –pasa algo

-ustedes cabeza huecas creen que les permitiré beber en MI CASA

-pues pensamos que no te importaría

-que no me importaría

-Vamos Anna no se van a poner borrachos, dijo Yoh de lo mas tranquilo

-claro que no son alcoholes muy ligeros, Salio el chino para apoyar a su amigo

-mas les vale o me las pagaran

-entonces donde los compro

-pues ay una vinícola en el centro y a dos cuadras de ahí esta un heiyu y luego…

-Manta

-si Anna

-crees que tengo ganas de dar un tur por Tokio

-pues veras es que encontrar un lugar donde venda todo es muy difícil y…

-No me importa yo quiero un lugar donde este todo, dijo algo molesta

-tranquila Anna ay un centro comercial no muy lejos de aquí creo que ahí podrías encontrar todo, dijo Jun tranquila yo pase por ahí ayer antes de llegar a la pensión

Y así después del desayuno que paso sin mayor percance, Anna e Yoh partieron hacia donde Jun les había indicado, no estaba muy lejos solo tenían que abordar el autobús y llegarían en un par de minutos.

Ya en el transporte pudieron observar como la lista misteriosamente había crecido y ahora incluía más licores, unos postres, refrescos y más comida

-Que se piensa el idiota de horokeu que no me iba a dar cuenta de que el escribió todo esto

-vamos Anna que tiene de malo además manta y Ren dijeron que ellos pagaban todo a nosotros no nos va a costar

-tal ves tengas razón

- después de todo tu eres el que va a cargar con todo

-T.T

_**Mientras**__** tanto en la pensión**_

-vaya esto va a ser mas fácil de lo que pensamos, ahora que Anna no esta empecemos la fiesta, Chocolove trae las botellas que escondimos

-Lo que digas grobi, aquí les traigo su jarabito de palo

-Leizer pon música y Ren…

-Quien te propuso como el jefe, dijo el chino con cara de fastidio

-Pues yo después de todo fue mi idea

_**Centro comercial**_

-vaya este lugar es enorme

-No es para tanto busquemos el croquis del lugar…

_**Pensión**_

Jun: desde cuando esconden esas botellas

-Manta las trajo el miércoles, mientras esos dos estaban en la habitación de Anna los escondimos

-pero aun no entiendo como es que Anna no los descubrió, ella es muy perceptible

-Bueno tal ves tenia otras cosas en que pensar

_**Centro comercial**_

-Bueno nosotros estamos aquí, el supermercado esta el la PB junto al centro botadero, La pastelería esta en el primer piso, El es segundo piso solo ay tiendas de ropa, Y en el 3 esta la vinatería (este es como el croquis del ÚNICO centro comercial que ay en mi rancho por si les parece algo raro esto es lo que yo conozco)

-Ahh entonces empecemos por licores

-Anna sucede algo

-No veámonos ya o nunca acabaremos

_**Pensión**___

-Oigan que va a pasar cuando Anna llegue

-Ay manta no te preocupes como dice Yoh todo va a salir bien, dijo el aniu

-Jun, Ren como pueden permitir esto a ustedes les encargaron la casa

-Bueno manta, a veces ay que divertirse además Anna nos encargo la casa, y la casa esta bien

_**Centro comercial**_

-Ok los iditas se van aponer borrachos con: etiqueta negra, torres x, JB, Buchannans rojo, Gold label, Black & White… por Dios, esto es ligero

-Anna tu enserio crees que se van a pones borrachos

-No creó, lo se con estas botellas y las que están en la casa es imposible que no lo hagan

-Cuales botellas?

-Las que escondieron en el cuarto de huéspedes

-Que, como sabes eso

-El miércoles los escuche cuando estábamos en mi habitación

- No sabía que planeaban esto

-Por favor, dijo en tono sarcástico la rubia

-Si no quieres que se emborrachen por que no los detienes, por que no les dijistes nada

-Por que si lo ago ellos se sienten y si ellos se sienten tu también

-Anna yo…

-No importa ya vámonos todavía faltan muchas cosas

-Si

_**La **__**pensión**_

-hey que les parece, dijo el enano cabezón

-Que es esto, le pregunto el aniu

-Fuegos artificiales

-Genial podemos prenderlos en la noche

-Que increíble idea, bueno solo si la princesa de lo aburrido nos deja

-Jajaja, todos rieron ante el comentario de Horo

_**Centro**__** comercial**_

Yoh y Anna se dirigían hacia el elevador para seguir con sus compras, pero justo antes de entrar el la toma del brazo y…

-Anna, sabes que ellos no me importan mas que tú lo sabes

-Si pero tampoco te importan menos, dijo la sacerdotisa mientras se safaba de su agarre y entraba al elevador

-No me importan diferente, reitero el con fuerza, mientras el elevador se cerraba

-Yoh no quiero discutir, me ofrecí a comprar las cosas solo para tener un poco de paz

-De acuerdo pero… no termino la oración ya que el elevador se había detenido y de golpe y solo los alumbraba media luz

-Que demonios esta pasando se expreso la itako

-No lo se…

-hey ay alguien ahí, están bien, se escucho una voz que salía del intercomunicador que había a un lado de los botones del ascensor

-Si estamos…

-Que demonios esta pasando aquí, grito fuerte, en verdad estaba molesta

-Lo siento señorita al parecer los cables que alimentan a este elevador de energía están dañados, y pronto se acabara la energía de reserva y…

-Y a mi eso que me importa lo que quiero saber es que van a hacer para sacarnos de aquí, Yoh solo miraba a su prometida en verdad que ella estaba muy molesta

-Tenemos que reconectar el sistema tardara unas horas

-HORAS

-No se preooocccuu…la voz se distorsiono seguido de eso todo fue silencio y oscuridad

-Genial lo que faltaba

_**Pensión**_

-Pero que bonito castillo de fuegos artificiales hicimos, dijo Horo

-Si creo que tienes razón, dijo manta en verdad se habían esforzado en hacerlo, -Cuando oscurezca solo abra que prender la mecha y listo, será todo un espectáculo

-Bueno pero no esta muy cercas de la casa, dijoLyserg

-No

-No

-No creo

-Bueno, esta bien, cuando lo prendamos lo alejamos un poco te párese

-OK

_**Elevador **_

-Perfecto nosotros aquí atrapados y los bestias de tus amigos ya han de haber acabado con todas las botellas que tenían en casa

-Si lo sabias por que no dijiste nada

-Eso no importa o si

-Anna que sucede

-Nada

-Ven por que no me quieres contar, dijo el chaman acercándose a u prometida para abrazarla

-Que haces, dijo mientras se apartaba de el

-Te abrazo

-Y quien te dio permiso

-Por favor Anna no seas así, no me digas que estas enojada por lo de ayer

-No es eso

-Vamos sabes que ellos no nos interrumpieron a conciencia

-Lo se, pero siempre estorban

-Vamos no es todo su culpa

-No tienes razón también es tu culpa, dijo entre dientes

-Y tulla, dejo escapar el shaman de sus labios

-Que insinúas

-Bueno no puedes esperar que hagamos el amor si ni siquiera me dejas abrazarte

-Como si lo intentaras muy seguido

-Claro por que si lo intento así me va

-Pues si no te parece como soy búscate otra prometida

-Pues tal vez lo haga

-Pues hazlo

Esas palabras apagaron todo sonido, cada uno en un extremo del elevador tan distantes, en definitiva era uno de los silencios mas incómodos de sus vidas, un silencio que ellos provocaron, el no soporto mar y lo rompió

-Anna

-me estas ablando, a mi, dijo ella con sarcasmo - pensé que ibas a buscarte otra prometida para no tener que hablar con migo, anda ve y búscate alguien menos fría, mandona y agresiva

-No, ya, lo siento no quería…, se detuvo a meditar sus siguientes palabras, lidiar con el orgullo de la chica no era fácil, -Anna tu eres mi prometida la mujer con la que me quiero casar y a la que no cambiaria por nada del mundo y no voy a dejar que una pelea nos separe, OK, dijo el mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba, ella no deshizo el abrazo en verdad no quería pelear, para ella el también era lo mas importante

-esta bien, Perdón por lo que dije

-No tiene importancia, Anna te amo

-Yo también te amo

Le dijo mientras se abrazaban con mas fuerza, y mientras este abrazo no terminaba busco sus labios esos labios que tanto le reconfortaban, era un beso simple profundo que decía tanto cosas que ellos no podían decir, el beso termino pero el necesitaba mas así que fue bajando sus labios por el cuello de ella trazando un camino de besos hasta su pecho, mientras sus manos estaban recorriendo toda su espalda con suaves caricias en definitiva la tenia atrapada, pero pronto sus manos cruzaron horizontes llegando asta los muslos de la chica y entrando por debajo de la falda que esta usaba

-Yoh que haces, estamos en un elevador

-Tardaran en reconectar la luz lo sabes, le decía este mientras besaba su cuello

-Aun así Yoh no podemos… ahh solo un gemido salio de la boca de esta, su prometido había entrado a su ropa interior dando una suave caricia en la parte mas intima de ella

-Yoh por favor para…

Este la ignoro y siguió con su labor y atrapo Anna en otro beso, la chica pronto se olvido de que quería parar, ahora solo estaba conciente de que le encantaba el juego que Yoh jugaba y que deseaba que no se detuviera nunca, pero sus deseos no fueron cumplidos ya que su prometido paro sus deliciosos movimientos

Anna creo que tienes razón ya llevamos mucho aquí podría ser que en cualquier momento reconecten la energía

Asakura te detienes y te juro que duplico… no triplico tu entrenamiento y al terminar de decir este lo beso intensamente

Esto rápidamente se había convertido en una lucha por el control Anna besaba mordía lamía ya acariciaba todo lo que podía a Yoh, mientras que este seguía con su juego de manos, que a pesar de ser la segunda ves que lo hace ya se había vuelto todo un experto, en verdad había fuego e el asenso, un perfecto momento que la vida les había regalado y lo iban a aprovechar.

Pero todo acaba y esta ves no fue la excepción ya que su momento mágico termino cuando por sus movimientos de piernas Yoh movió las bolsas que había dejado a un lado de el provocando que las botellas se cayeran, regresándolos a la realidad de golpe, no podían continuar en definitiva estaban en un lugar publico y e cualquier momento las puertas del elevador se podrían abrir

Ambos recobraron la compostura, muy desganados, y pusieron todo la que se había salido de su lugar en orden, Anna acomodo sus cabellos y su falda, Yoh acomodo su camisa para no dejar rastro de lo que había pasado ahí; terminado esto Yoh se acerco al oído de Anna y le susurro

-Te prometo que a partir de mañana solo estarás tu, cuando ellos se vallan volveremos a empezar y a termina esto cuantas veces quieras, dijo en un tono seductor el castaño

Anna no hizo más que sonrojarse y asentir con la cabeza

En esos momentos se encendió la luz el elevador siguió descendiendo y asta llegar a la planta baja, donde se abrieron las puertas…

-se encuentran bien

-Si estamos…

-pero como demonios se les ocurre mantenernos encerrados tanto tiempo, que clase de lugar es este

-ssseñorita… dijo nevioso el empleado fue un…

-no me interesa lo que se es que me hicieron perder mi valioso tiempo atrapada en es entupido elevador

-lo sentimos pero…

-una disculpa no me regresa mi tiempo quiero hablar con el gerente

-el castaño solo veía divertido el repentino cambio de humor de su prometida en definitiva Anna Kyoyama era única

_**Pencion**_

-hip, noo pueede ser ia se acabaronnn todas las botellas, donndee demonios esta Yoh y Anna

-donde, donde, donde esta mi tequilita

-ya te lo acabaste, idiota

Y como profeta las predicciones de Anna se habían cumplido el la pensión, todos estaban asta atrás de borrachos

_**Centro**__** comercial**_

Anna exigió al gerente que sus empleados hicieran las compras por ella y que no les cobraran ni un centavo, mientras ellos comían en uno de los restaurantes del centro comercial claro completamente gratis.

No tardaron mucho cuando los empleados ya habían llegado con todas las cosas de la lista, que Anna les proporciono

Anna también exigió una disculpa a TODOS, el gerente se disculpo, los de mantenimiento se disculparon, algunos empleados, el dueño de la cadena comercial, y asta otras personas que nada tenían que ver

_**Pencion**_

-oigan que es esto

-mmm creo que una mecha

-si, de queeee

-puuuuuuues yo no se, y si la prendes y la seguimos

-queee buena ideaa

-y si solo la seguimos

Demasiado tarde Horo ya había prendido la misteriosa mecha

_**Con**__** Anna e Yoh rumbo a la pensión**_

-Debí pedirles que también me trajeran a casa

-Anna no crees que ya habías pedido demasiado

-no claro que no, así no vuelven a encerrar a nadie

-solo fue un accidente nadie tubo la culpa, además, dijo el mientras el en tono seductor. -no te gusto estar ahí los dos solos

-Yoh

-si

-eres un hentai dijo la rubia mientras le daba una buena cachetada a su prometido

-T.T quien la entiende, pensó Yoh

_**Pensión**___

-vamos mechita

-apúrate mechita

-a ver de donde vienes, mechita

-a denuesto castillo de fuegos artificiales

QUE PASO AQUÍ QUE DEMONIOS LE HICIERON A MI CASA?

**Perdón por el retraso lo iba a publicar desde la semana pasada peo no encontré la memoria donde lo había guardado, (la torpe de mi que no sabe ni donde deja su cabeza) pero aquí esta algo flojo, algo raro pero aquí esta, creo que es lo que cuenta **

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero publicar el próximo capítulo la siguiente semana solo me faltan una correcciones a ver si lo termino**

**Muchas garcías por sus review, no saben lo mucho que significan para mí **

**Aling tu sugerencia me sirvió de inspiración para el siguiente capitulo, para que ven que si ago caso a TODAS las sugerencias que me quieran dar, espero que lo leas a mi me gusto mucho como quedo**

**Por cierto estoy en blanco para el capitulo de Domingo, si tienen alguna sugerencia plis háganmela saber por que ahora si que estoy perdida**


End file.
